tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Pacera
}| | name = Pacera | type = Non-PvP | online = March 30, 2004 | location = USA | serversave = 12:00 CET }} * Pacera has a unique site made exclusively by, and for the Pacera community! The page can be found here and is called Pacera Today. * Pacera is the first world ever to experience a demon raid led by Orshabaal. * The name "Pacera" derives from the Latin word pax/pacis ('peace'). * Item prices drop at a steady rate. * The home world of Erig. * plays Pacera and has the highest axe fighting skill in Tibia. * The first Level 100 on Pacera ever was (master sorcerer). * The first Level 200 on Pacera ever was (master sorcerer). * The first Level 200 elder druid on Pacera ever was . * The first Level 200 elite knight on Pacera ever was . * The first Level 200 royal paladin on Pacera ever was . Points of Interest First server to have seen Orshabaal and one of the few servers to have seen him more than once. One of the few servers to see Morgaroth which visited Pacera 3 times, but sadly was never defeated. Ferumbras appeared once, but the team couldn't kill it. Ghazbaran appeared twice but too few people were online so nobody tried to kill him. Advantages of Playing Here Non-Pvp so you cannot be killed directly by other players. One of the most rapidly decreasing pricing system on Tibia. There is a lot of competition in the Quest Services. Disadvantages of Playing Here Many drama in the forums. Many scamming/thieving because of the non-pvp. Highly probability of finding botters and cheaters in general. Rare items in Pacera *Abacus (The owner is ) *Abyss Hammer (The owners are and ) *Ancient Tiara (The owners are and ) *Bloody Edge (The owners are and ) *Crystal Mace (The owners are , and ) *Djinn Blade (The owners are and ) *Fur Cap (The owners are , and ) *Green Tome (The owner is ) *Hammer of Wrath (The owners are and ) *Handmaiden's Protector (The owner is ) *Heavily Bound Book (The owner is ) *Heavy Mace (The owner is ) *Holy Falcon (The owners are and ) *Imperor's Trident (The owner is ) Looted on 23 August 2008. *Medal of Honour (The owner is ) *Mr. Punish's Handcuffs (The owner is ) Looted on 13 August 2008. *Pharaoh Sword (The owner is ) *Ravager's Axe (The owners are and ). *Thunder Hammer (The owner is ) Looted on 4 May 2008. 'Killed Bosses' *Arachir The Ancient One 1''' *Brutus Bloodbeard '''1 *Deadeye Devious 2''' *Dharalion '''1 *Diblis The Fair 3''' *Foreman Kneebiter '''2 *General Murius 1''' *Grorlam '''1 *High Templar Cobrass 1''' *Lethal Lissy '''2 *Mr. Punish 1''' *Munster '''1 *Necropharus 2''' *Orshabaal '''1 *Ron the Ripper 1''' *The Evil Eye '''1 *The Handmaiden 1''' *The Horned Fox '''2 *The Imperor 1''' *The Old Widow '''2 Never killed *Morgaroth 3''' *Ghazbaran '''3 *Ferumbras 1''' *Orshabaal '''1 External links *The previously noted Pacera's website can be found here. (this site is an extention of TibiaCity and is a supported fansite) *The Who's online page can be found here *The Highscores page can be found here *The Guilds page can be found here